the_lcmc_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The JontyMaster 16mm Print Collection (ft. Lachlan MC Magee)
The JontyMaster 16mm Print Collection is a playlist (or compilation) of (if fake) variants of logos from the 1900 and 2000s millennium, created by Jonty and Lachlan MC Magee. So far, there are only 5 videos, 2 are the same with different variants. The playlist can be found here. YouTube Channels Involved in Playlist JontyMaster: The main creator of these videos. Lachlan MC Magee: Playlist creator. Makes a video like the 16mm print ones here and there. Playlist Description Join JontyMaster and his cohort, Lachlan, in the wonderful collection of 16mm print content, made for your entertainment. Backstories included! “Terms and Conditions” # Be cautious if you are prone to epilepsy, as some prints may cause seizures. # Not everything can be found in one swoop. # Also in chronological order. (Means that the videos are placed in the original years the official logo was released.) Videos Included Remember, these are the videos IN ORDER OF THE YEAR THE LOGO WAS FIRST SEEN/USED, not in the UPLOAD order. 1983: THX (Lucasfilm Ltd.) THX planned to create a version of THX’s own logo on 16mm prints, unfortunately though they refused to do any when the test release (this video) was shown to the founder. Since then, this is the only known video of said intro. Scare Factor Low if you don’t have THXphobia, otherwise it may rank from medium-high. It’s funny to hear its warped effect. 1984: Orion Pictures (Warner Bros & MGM) Orion DID do 16mm print videos in the past, but nobody managed to get one recorded from their computer or from their archive... until now. This was a logo test from one of these prints in 1984. Scare Factor Low due to the animation. None/Minimal if you’ve seen the varient that Lachlan created. 1986-1989: Goodtimes Home Video (Unknown) Goodtimes had 16mm print releases when this logo was released. Unfortunately, as the 2000s arrived, the 16mm prints became only available to certain companies and Goodtimes told them not to release any. This is just one of nineteen (holy lord) of the 16mm prints from Goodtimes. Scare Factor Minimal as it may unsettle some at the end of the video, or the whoosh effect / animation at the beginning, otherwise it’s okay. 1990: Universal Studios (Unknown) In 1989, this logo was a test release for the 75th anniversary, but it was only shown for the staff in Universal Studios. This video was recorded in a 16mm print for the staff in case they ever did Newsreels again. This is also one of the Universal 16mm videos he could find. Scare Factor Absolute Zero (none). Universal has been a well known company since 1913, and it is highly doubtful that anyone would be scared of this logo. 1995-2019(?): CCG88 (Cameron Longree) Taken from a cancelled documentary "JellyJamm and TLS: What Happened to the Crossover?", there are two varients, one from JontyMaster AND Lachlan. The first variant was, surprisingly, the first 16mm print made in 16:9, in 2019. The second variant is the cancelled documentary cut in 1995 (with a 2019(?)) version due to horrible plastering, and only the Special Thanks part can be seen. So far, CCG88 hasn’t released any further 16mm print videos. Scare Factor This goes two ways: * For new viewers or newcomers, Low due to the sudden sounds and effects, and may border on medium due to the warped effects. * For regular viewers or fans of any kind, Not at all! You all know him, so clearly his logo and himself should be fine! Want to see more? (Credits) Don’t worry, with JontyMaster, we will continue to update this page as frequently as possible. Stay tuned for further information or updates on this amazing situation/wikia page! ***SENDING EOM BURST*** Page Created By: Lachlan MC Magee Page Edited By: Lachlan MC Magee, JontyMaster & Abigail Mulholland